University
by Tize
Summary: Professora de literatura em Forks, Bella é aceita na conceituada universidade de Seattle. Mesmo persistente em continuar a morar com seu pai e lecionar na escola onde sempre viveu, ela resolve aceitar a vaga.


Antes mesmo do despertador tocar com seu bipe irritante eu já estava de pé. Fora impossível para mim descansar durante a noite, mesmo depois de um dia estressante de mudança. A expectativa em relação ao novo dia de trabalho ocupava cada espaço em minha mente. Isso não era bom, no caso. Eu me sentia nauseada e não conseguia conter meu cérebro para parar de criar diferentes cenas de como seria no instante em que eu chegasse naquele lugar.

Mesmo sabendo que seria perda de tempo, eu resolvi me candidatar a vaga. Charlie, meu pai, me encorajava e criava discursos longos, até mesmo para ele, sobre as vantagens de trabalhar em uma universidade tão renomada. Eu ficava incomodada principalmente pelo fato de que eu era feliz dando aula na escola que eu sempre estudei. O salário era baixo, mas suficiente para minha vida pacata. Eu me recusara a me mudar da casa de meu pai, a ideia de deixa-lo e de morar sozinha em uma nova casa parecia pouco reconfortante. Por isso, continuei morando no mesmo quarto de sempre, com praticamente a mesma mobília, pelos seguintes anos desde que me mudara da casa da minha mãe. Nós vivíamos felizes, respeitando o espaço um do outro. A minha rotina era parecida com a época do colegial, já que eu lecionava literatura, e nossos horários eram praticamente iguais. Mesmo assim, por conta de alguma fofoca de Forks, Charlie soube de uma vaga extremamente concorrida em uma faculdade em Phoenix.

Não era bem _uma_ faculdade qualquer. Era simplesmente uma das faculdades mais pontuadas dos Estados Unidos. A Seattle University contava com uma diversidade de cursos que eu mesma tinha medo de conferir. O campus em si era praticamente toda a cidade de Forks, sem contar o grupo completamente capacitado de profissionais que trabalhavam lá. Me dava calafrios só de pensar.

Ainda assim, por meu pai, eu me candidatei.

Em um dia comum, eu arrumava o amontoado de provas em minha bolsa de colo, tomando um cuidado excessivo para que nada amassasse. Mike Newton, meu antigo colega de escola que resolvera também seguir carreira como professor de educação física, veio sorridente ao meu encontro na sala de professores. Deus, como aquilo me irritava. O sorriso pontual e insistente daquele homem me perseguia aonde quer que eu fosse, como um lembrete sobre sua maturidade mesmo depois de nosso término conturbado. Para ele, um namoro perfeito prematuramente terminado. Para mim, um caso de cinco meses que me dava nos nervos.

– Bella! – o sorriso pulsante. – Algo chegou para você. Estava passando na coordenação e me mandaram te entregar.

– Para mim? – fiquei um tanto surpresa. Eu nunca recebia nada. – Bom, obrigada, Mike.

Merda, pensei.

Era a carta, dourada e com caligrafia perfeita, da universidade que eu me inscrevera. Eles me parabenizavam, com classe e formalidades, por ter sido aceita como nova professora de literatura. Eu devia entrar em contato imediatamente com o telefone escrito no segundo papel dentro do envelope.

Minha garganta se fechou em um nó. Como aquilo era possível? A professora medíocre do colegial de Forks, nascida e criadas naquele ninho verde. Parecia loucura, até ridículo. Pensei por um momento se meu pai não resolvera fazer uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas não parecia muito do feitio dele fazer esse tipo de brincadeira.

Coloquei o resto das provas na bolsa e corri de volta para o meu carro, a velha picape que ganhara como presente de mudança tanto tempo atrás. Fui para casa o mais rápido que pude, tentando evitar o envelope no banco ao lado do meu. Quando cheguei, mesmo com Charlie em casa, corri para cima e atirei a coisa por cima da minha cama. Eu era mesmo uma covarde. Não conseguia lidar nem sequer com um pedaço de papel.

Mas, se era _só_ um pedaço de papel, por que parecia pesado como pedra quando eu o pegava?

Durante o jantar, resolvi que não conseguiria esconder por muito tempo.

– Pai – falei calmamente. – Se lembra sobre aquela estúpida vaga que me pediu tantas vezes para me candidatar?

– Claro que me lembro. – disse sem tirar os olhos do prato.

\- Bom, eu fui aceita.

O choque foi instantâneo. O garfo tremia nas mãos de meu pai e ele olhava catatônico para a madeira velha da mesa. Passados alguns segundos comecei a ficar realmente nervosa, achando que provocara um infarto no coração de meia idade de meu pai.

– Pai, você está vivo? – perguntei.

– Bella! Eu disse a você! Sim, eu disse. – ele parecia falar consigo mesmo. – Isso é ótimo, uma vaga como professora da universidade!

– É, bom, tanto faz.

– Como assim _"tanto faz"?_ Ser uma professora reconhecida e recebendo como merece! Parece má ideia?

Um lampejo de satisfação percorreu minha coluna.

– Sim, parece. Mesmo sendo perto de Forks, ainda é longe dessa casa – me levantei levando meu prato até a pia. – Além disso, eu sou feliz aqui. Nunca precisei de muito dinheiro.

Essa parte era quase verdade. Meu salário era satisfatório para a vida que eu levava, mas ainda assim eu não tinha direito à regalias. Um carro novo seria ótimo. A coleção de livros que estava há meses na minha lista da Amazon também...

– Pense um momento, garota! – ele se levantou me acompanhando. – Você já morou muito tempo nessa casa, precisa viver. Saia daqui, vá respirar novos ares, conhecer pessoas novas!

– Está me expulsando, xerife? – disse ofendida.

– Claro que não. Sabe que pode morar aqui o resto de sua vida. Eu só acho que...

O interrompi com minha mão levantada.

– Pai, olha, eu vou pensar no assunto, está bem?

– Tudo bem. – ele disse com um olhar triste. – Só não quero que perca essa oportunidade.

Sorri cansada para ele. A preocupação de meu pai comigo havia sido pontual e protetora durante todos esses anos e eu me sentia agradecida por tê-lo em minha vida. Talvez eu devesse isso a ele, uma folga de mim e uma casa sozinha para ele novamente.

Subi as escadas calmamente e fechei a porta do meu quarto do mesmo modo. Me sentei por um momento, olhando fixamente o envelope perfeito por cima da colcha velha. Eu não tinha nada a perder. Uma ligação e eu me livraria desse grande problema. Disquei os números com cuidados pela tela rachada do meu celular. Dois toques foram o suficiente.

– Seattle University, boa noite. – olhei rapidamente o relógio em cima da cama para me certificar da hora. – Como posso ajudar?

– Er... – me perdi nas palavras. – Eu recebi um envelope essa manhã, sobre a vaga de professora.

– Ah, só um momento, senhorita Swan. Já vou te encaminhar para a coordenadora.

Tudo bem, a secretaria já esperava meu telefonema e também já sabia meu nome. Assustador.

– Alô? Senhorita Swan? – a voz suave do outro lado da linha me despertou.

– Bella, por favor. – tentei ser o mais educada possível. – Estou ligando pelo envelope que recebi mais cedo...

– Claro, claro! Eu sou Esme, muito prazer, Bella. – Deus, a voz daquela mulher era estranhamente maternal. – Então, ficamos muito felizes em recebe-la. Pedimos a ligação para tratarmos da data de seu ingresso.

– Na verdade, eu não estou certa sobre isso. – disse sem graça.

– Imaginei que ficasse insegura, se mudar sempre é difícil. – a voz continuava tão calma quanto antes. – Mas ainda assim, Bella, eu estou à disposição para esclarecer suas dúvidas, se encontrar alguma dificuldade.

Pensei em alguma desculpa coerente por alguns segundos.

– Eu não vejo como me mudar rápido. – falei cordialmente. – Não tenho casa aí em Seattle e nem dinheiro suficiente para alugar uma rapidamente.

– Ah, não se preocupe com isso. A própria universidade oferece aos professores apartamentos durante o período de adaptação.

Droga de escola perfeita.

– Mas eu...

– Bella. – seu tom agora era menos maternal. – A universidade te oferece uma ótima oportunidade para seu currículo. Analisamos todos os seus trabalhos e isso fez com que nós não levássemos em conta sua experiência de trabalho. Você terá um período de teste, não precisa se preocupar. Na minha opinião, é uma grande burrice recusar a vaga.

Fui pega de surpresa com esse discurso. O que eu estava pensando? Era mesmo burrice não aceitar uma vaga tão cobiçada. Charlie estava certo, eu precisava viver, conhecer pessoas novas e principalmente ser reconhecida pelo meu trabalho. Suspirei com toda minha força.

– Que dia eu começo?

E assim, eu estava acordada. Olhando o teto polido do quarto que a universidade me hospedara, esperando ansiosa pelo primeiro dia.


End file.
